Code, Odd
by UberLyoko
Summary: Odd confronts his feelings of love, all confided in a journal. Everything is on the line when it's lost, and the retrieval takes him on a journey around Lyoko and the real world. *Male Slash, so if you don't like it, deal with it.*
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note- If I get good reviews, I will make the next chapter. This one isn't very …captivating. Just something to cure my boredom. So if you want the ending, as much as I hate to ask for reviews, they are required for me to continue. Love y'all for reading though!***

"It wasn't obvious. My constant chasing of the girls, their irrefutable refuses, and my attempt at another go. Had anyone known, they'd be surprised, that this was all just a…a ploy. It's not that I don't think those girls are as hot as hell, they are, but I wouldn't consciously try and get turned down every day. They're argument is that "I'm too weird." Or "My hair is too pointy." But they don't know, they could never know. Not even Yumi, Ulrich, Jermey, or even the ever understanding Aelita."

I finished the writing in my journal for the night, and hid it in the drawer right above Kiwi. The squeaking of the drawer would wake my beloved dog, and he could alert me, in a strange barking sequence that I could only understand if the person somehow walked in my room, of who took it. It has my most terrible secrets, the depression, the cutting, the admitting of the outer façade I put on for everyone. And the most terrible one-

Ulrich walked into our room in a sudden rush of body odor and faint cologne, meaning he just finished another mandated late night soccer practice. I rushed over to the bed I claimed and plopped on it, hoping to death he didn't me hiding my secrets.

"Hey Odd!" he exclaimed breathlessly. I took my laptop and logged onto Facebook, checking any notifications.

"Hey Ulrich, have a good practice?"

"Yeah, I guess. Yumi was there, her team scrimmaged with us." It always came back to her. Yumi this, "I love her" that. It wasn't love, it was just…obsessive.

"Sounds like…fun" I said sarcastically, but he didn't catch it.

"Yeah, it is" He spoke flatly, obviously distracted. "I'm gonna go get a shower, kay?"

"Have fun!" He grabbed a towel and left, so after a few seconds of making sure he was gone, I stood and retrieved my journal to continue writing.

"It can be too much sometimes. Seeing the person I'm in love with everyday, the person not having a clue on what I think of when I see them. Fantasies invading my brain of us together, without criticism and heartbreak. I can't admit it to anyone though. It's embarrassing, horribly." I spoke the next sentence I was to write out loud.

"I'm in love with Ulrich."


	2. Chapter 2

It's horrible when you don't dream. You just lie there, no euphoria of the brief bliss you experienced, or terror of the nightmare the occurred. It's just…monotonous.

My eyelids fluttered upon to the sunlight streaming through the window, my hair limp and my body stiff. I stretch, reaching toward the sky, when I notice Ulrich isn't in his normal grumpy mood. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. I glance at the alarm clock, the faint guitar chords of "Break Away" by the Subdigitals playing at minimum volume, and see that it's 2 hours past when I should've woken up.

"Shit!" I rush around the floor of the dorm, hairspraying my blonde and purple mess into a decent look, slip yesterday's clothes on, and head out the door with my unfinished homework, always waiting until after breakfast to do. Mrs. Hertz will have a fit, but it's better than not being there at all.

I make it outside just as classes let out, and I bump right into Yumi.

"Odd, why in such a rush?" She asks, and the memorization of my Entry last night comes rushing back.

"Oh, uh…my alarm clock volume was down, so I didn't wake up on time."

"Yeah, it was the _alarm clock._" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Hope Xana doesn't attack, you seem very tired."

"It would be just my luck." I mutter past her as I trudge to Science. I slump in my seat next to Jeremy, as he's reading over his notes, 5 pages worth.

"Odd, where were you? I didn't see you in breakfast _or _1st period."

"Slept in late on accident. Say, why are you looking over those?" I ask in a hurried panic.

"Don't you remember? The test is today. Over matter and heat, the kinetic theory, and states of energy." Everything he said sounds foreign, and the only thing that could make this day worse would be if I lost my pants.

Out of the corner of my eye, as Mrs. Hertz silently collects the homework and passes out the tests, I see a perky little dog jumping for attention on the other side of the window. _Fuck…_I mutter. _Could this day get any worse?_

"MRS. HERTZ!" I raise my hand, and the sudden outburst makes everyone look at me. "I need to, uh…" I think, scanning my brain for any excuse, and the most common one comes to mind. "I need to go to the infirmary!"

"Odd!" She says in her whiney voice. "You've been to the infirmary twice this week!" I think that's enough times you've skipped class." Humph…I slump down in my seat, still staring at Kiwi jumping…he'd only get that excited if…_iiifff….OH SHIT. _

I perk straight up, thinking of any way, any way at all to get out. Say I have a bowel problem? No, I'll get made fun of forever. Play sick? Maybe…YES! With just a long shot to do this, and Mrs. Hertz closing in, I stick my finger in the back of my throat and….

"BLARGLIGARGINAL." I vomit to my right side, and forgetting Jeremy's there, get it mostly on him and on the table in front of him. He stands up in exclamation, and I fake my "Looking sick" pose.

"ODD!" She comes over. "Herb, call the janitor. Jeremy, Odd, go clean up and you can go to the infirmary." With a smirk on my face, I practically drag Jeremy outside with me.

"What the hell?" He asks, as I dart outside. I wipe my face and grab a drink from the water fountain before locating Kiwi. "ODD!" He calls behind, standing in frustration, coated in puke. I ignore him and push on, until I find him running around the corner to the set of double doors. I pick him up, shove him in my shirt, and head back to the dorm.

I get there within minutes, and dart right to the drawer where I hide my journal, the thing I pour my heart into. And to my shock and horror, it's gone. Only thing there is Kiwi's makeshift bed.

"FUCK!" I cry out, tears of embarrassment and shame start to trickle gently down my pale cheeks. "Why? Really?" Jeremy bursts through the door, vomit clean.

"Odd, what the HELL is going on? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I retaliate back. He backs away carefully, taken aback, and I calm down. "I'm just…so lost right now." He notices the tears as I lay my head in my hands.

"Well, what ever's going on, you can tell me. I'm great at holding secrets." He shoves his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sits next to me. I might as well tell him…I have nothing left to lose…

"Well, I've been keeping a journal-"

"Like Ulrich did, and Sissi took it and hid it?"

"Kinda, but I didn't mention Lyoko in it. It was just…me writing down what was on my mind. Stuff like…I dunno, normal drama."

"Care to elaborate?" Well, this is it.

"Like, crushes, secrets…you know."

"Any of those things you don't want to get out?"

"All of them. They both kind of…coincide with each other."

"Uh, elaboration again…"

I lift my head, face red, and face Jeremy. "Okay…here I go…Jeremy, I-…I'm gay…" Not one trace of shock crosses his mind.

"Yeah?" He questions me to go ahead.

"Wait, aren't shocked?"

"Hardly. I mean…I'm a genius. I can deduce things like a bitch." That being the first time I've heard Jeremy use a word other than "hell", I chuckle.

"Well yeah. And the other thing in there is that…I have a crush on…Ulrich." Now his face shows some surprise.

"Really? He doesn't look your type."

"The hot ones?" This time he chuckles.

"The monotone ones."

"Well yeah, I kind of dig that. But still, Kiwi let me know that my journal is, actually, missing. I don't know where it is…even Ulrich didn't know about it." Shock transforms my face. "HE SAW ME WRITE WITH IT LAST NIGHT!" Jeremy nods.

"Then I think we got our culprit. We're heading to Sector 5 tonight to collect some data. I can keep him in the scanner a little while, tell him it's a small glitch, and X-Ray scan him. I can see if he has your journal with him, and that should give you a good answer."

"Thanks Jeremy, you're a good friend." I give him a tight hug, strictly friendly though. "And remember, do NOT tell anyone, not until I can straighten this out and find out who knows."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I smile and he leaves, and I pet Kiwi.

"Well, Kiwi…this is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3 Just an author's note

Author Note -

_Oh dear lord guys, I haven't been on Fanfiction in a long time..._

_nor have I written in that length of time either._

_But I'm all for doing one of two things with this story._

_I could start over, and make it more crisp, because I feel that I'm older and I have a more expansive vocabulary and such, or I could just star where I left off._

_Of course if I rewrote it, I'd like, include the next chapter. :3 Your guys' call._


End file.
